Sorry I Love You
by yoohyemin
Summary: Aku benar benar tidak tahan lagi, rasanya yang kulakukan selama 3 tahun ini sia sia. Aku ingin putus! / KYUHYUN / SUNGMIN / KYUMIN / RnR / Repost / cho kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Author :

Yoo Hye Min a.k.a Ely

Cast :

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Ye Sung

Lee Hae Ra

Lee Dong Hae

Dan masih banyak lagi~

Genre :

Drama, romance, sad.

Rated :

T

Langsung aja… kalau uda mulai eneg, jangan lanjutin, kasi tau aja ceritaanya jelek apa gimanaa.

Reviewnya jangan lupa kalo berhasil baca sampai akhir yaaaaaaaa…

Lee Sung Min POV

"Hhhh.." Aku mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum kecut. Ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi, pikirku.

Sudah berkali kali aku melihat itu. Pria itu berdua dengan wanita lain, tanpa memikirkanku disini yang merindukannya.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, sudah 3 tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengannya, tapi selama 3 bulan ini juga aku sering melihatnya jalan bersama yeoja lain di belakangku. Tanpa memmberitahuku. Ataupun ijin denganku.

Mungkin jika aku adalah yeoja lain, aku sudah melabraknya didepan selingkuhannya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar selingkuhannya atau tidak, tetapi yang aku pikirkan sekarang yeoja itu adalah selingkuhannya.

Aku sadar diri untuk tidak melabraknya karna aku hanya yeoja biasa, dengan wajah pas pasan, dan aku juga tidak ingin semua fansnya tau bahwa aku adalah yeojachingunya. Yaaa, namjachinguku adalah seorang artis besar yang sangat terkenal. Tidak satupun fansnya yang tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki yeojachingu.

Parahnya, ia juga tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kami memiliki hubungan.

Aku tidak tau, kenapa aku masih ingin menjadi yeojachingu namja itu, awalnya aku senang namja itu menyatakan cintanya padaku -ya siapa yang tidak senang jika seorang namja yang sangat diidam idamkan yeoja lain menyatakan cintanya padamu- walau dengan wajah yang datar dan sedikit dingin. Aku berpikir bahwa aku akan menjalani ini dengan mudah, tapi semua tidak sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan.

Selama 3 tahun ini, aku pikir aku sudah melakukan banyak hal dengannya, berkencan dengannya, menemuinya untuk memberinya bekal -walaupun secara privasi. Aku cukup senang melakukan itu semua tanpa diketahui orang lain. Aku berpikir bahwa orang lain tidak perlu tau, cukup hanya aku dan Kyuhyun saja yang menjalani hubungan ini. Berdua.

Tapi lama lama muncul pikiranku bahwa mungkin saja aku hanya simpanannya. Dia tidak ingin orang tau hubungan kita,mungkin karna ia tidak ingin simpanannya diketahui orang. Dan pikiranku itu semakin kuat sejak aku meelihatnya jalan berdua bersama yeoja itu.

Bisa saja yeoja itu adalah kekasih aslinya, yang sudah mulai menunjukan diri dan aku akan dibuang setelahnya. Bahkan yeoja itu lebih cantik dariku. Yah, mungkin suatu saat pasti aku akan di tinggalkannya untuk bersama yeoja itu.

Dan, akhirnya aku bisa memutuskan bahwa selama 3 tahun ini hanya aku yang berusaha untuk memmpertahankan hubungan ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat ku bawakan bekal. Selama 3 tahun ini, mungkin tidak ada yang special dari hubungan kita yang kita sebut berpacaran.

Aku sudah sangat sering mendengar saran dari sahabatku, Lee Hae Ra untuk putus dengannya. Ia tidak mau aku disakiti oleh namja itu yang pada akhirnya, akan ditinggalkan namja itu karna kepopulerannya.

Sudah seminggu aku memikirkan ini, aku ingin berhenti dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Tidak mudah melepaskan sesuatu apabila kau sudah sangat jatuh hati dengan sesuatu itu. Mungkin kalimat itu cocok denganku, sangat sulit untuk melepaskan namja itu, sebrengsek apapun dia.

Jujur saja, aku hanya ingin hidupku normal seperti orang lain, berkencan di taman, berdua menonton film, merasakan hawa pagi berdua, lari pagi bersama, dan menentukan masa depan kita bersama. Aku rasa tidak perlu berharap lebih mengingat profesi namja itu.

Aku tau aku salah mempertahankan hubungan ini, setelah aku cukup merasakan sakitnya melihat dia jalan berdua dengan yeoja itu. Mungkin keputusanku sekarang sudah tepat. Aku ingin putus dengannya.

Aku merasa hanya aku yang mencintainya. Dan ia tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak pernah mengajakku jalan bersama. Tetapi ia malah mengajak yeoja itu jalan berdua. Sudah cukup aku melihat itu semua dan menangis di malamnya lalu aku berpura pura tegar dihadapannya keesokan harinya. Hah, mungkin bertemu dengannya saja sangat sulit. Bagaimana bisa aku berpura pura tegar dihadapannya bahkan bertemu dengannya pun aku sangat jarang? haha.

Aku mengikuti berjalan di belakang mereka -agak sedikit jauh- yang tanpa mereka sadari aku mengikuti mereka. Kulihat mereka gandengan tangan. Hahhh. Sudah cukup geram aku melihat semua ini, aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua sekarang juga.

Aku lalu masuk ke dalam cafe, duduk dipojok ruangan mengamati namja yang berpakaian hitam dan menggunakan masker itu duduk di pojok yang besebrangan denganku. Kulihat ia memesan sesuatu kepada pelayan yang melayaninya, lalu tersenyum dengan yeoja disampingnya. Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat itu semua?

Aku pun memesan minuman pada pelayan, aku sedang tidak berselera untuk makan lagi.

Aku melihat wajah namja itu sangat senang saat bersamanya. Berbeda saat ia bersamaku, hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya saja. Kulihat namja itu mulai menggengam tangan yeoja itu lalu mengusapkan tissue yang aku tidak tau apa yang diusapnya -lalu tersenyum lembut. Kenapa dia sangat sering tersenyum pada yeoja itu sedangkan denganku saja sangat jarang?

"Hhhn.." lagi lagi aku mendesah melihatnya. Namja itu kemudian duduk disebelah yeoja itu -yang tadinya bersebrangan- lalu berbisik sesuatu. Hatiku panas. Kupikir ini sudah saatnya. Aku pun mulai berjalan ke arah namja itu dengan wajah datar.

"Cho Kyu Hyun.." ucapku dengan suara sedikit lemah. Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu agak sedikit membesarkan pupil matanya, tanda bahwa ia tekejut melihatku berada di sini.

Ia pun segera menormalkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Namja itu mengucapkan itu tanpa melihatku, tetapi meminum minumannya.

"Siapa yeoja itu, oppa?"

Oppa? Hah, bahkan aku saja tidak berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hanya temanku saja, teman kerja."

Mwo? Teman kerja? Lalu yang 3 tahun itu, kita sedang melakukan hubungan kerja namanya?

Aku tersenyum sinis menatap geram namja itu.

"Geurae.. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini hubungan kerja kita yang sudah berjalan 3 tahun itu tuan Cho. Jangan temui aku dan menghubungiku lagi. Tuan." Ucapku menahan air mata yang sudah sangat ingin medesak keluar. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Namja itu terdiam melihat kearahku dan terlihat kaget, tangannya agak bergetar.

"Hiks.." isakanku mulai lolos. Aku benar benar benci terlihat lemah dihadapannya, aku pun mengambil tasku lalu pergi dari cafe itu tanpa memperdulikan orang menatapku aneh.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan namja itu, aku tidak peduli semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah Cho Kyu Hyun. Yang aku inginkan hanya lepas dari semua rasa yang mendesak di hatiku selama ini.

Aku menaiki bus, aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah. Lalu menangis semalaman tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku benar benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin tidur!

.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, melempar tasku ke sembarang arah lalu menerjang kasurku dan menutup diriku dengan selimut. Seketika itu juga tangisku pecah.

Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, namun aku tidak juga ingin mempertahankan ini.

Semakin aku ingin berhenti menangisi namja itu semakin sakit hatiku, lalu membuat tangisku semakin kencang.

Aku benar benar tidak menyangka namja itu sangat jahat kepadaku tanpa mengejarku ataupun menjelaskan apapun padaku setelah itu

"Hikkss..." aku sesegukan menangis mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan selama 3 tahun ini bersamanya.

Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa dikenang kembali mengingat sangat sulit berdua dengannya.

Apapun yang kulakukan untuk bertemu dengannya sangatlah sia sia. Rasanya aku hanya membuang waktu ku saja. Kenapa aku tidak mencari pria lain saja selama 3 tahun itu.

"Baboya.. hiks.. jinjja baboya.. hiks.." aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku benar benar bodoh

Aku mulai menenangkan diriku dengan mengingat hal hal positif. Besok aku harus kuliah.

"Hahh.." aku harus tenang, aku harus tenang. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan namja itu lagi. Aku harus melupakannya, dan menjalankan kehidupan seperti yang ku inginkan.

Aku melepas semua yang aku rasakan sampai aku merasakan kelegaan dihatiku.

Tak lama aku pun mulai terlelap.

.

Tringg.. Tringg.. Tringg

Ku mendengar suara itu berkali kali dibawah alam sadarku, ingin aku mematikan suara itu tapi rasanya sangat nyaman sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mataku.

Tringg... Tringg..

Aku tidak ingin bangun rasanya. Tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

Tringggg...

Haahhh. Kudengar suara itu lalu mencoba untu mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk membuka mataku.

Aku berhasil membuka mataku dan bangkit untuk mematikan alarm itu. Aku kembali kekasurku dan membaringkan tubuhku disana, lalu menatap langit langit kamarku. Mataku terasa berat sekali. Aku mulai memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin.

Aku menyalakan suara dari handphoneku. Siapa tau saja ada yang penting.

Aku teringat bahwa hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan namja itu lagi, dan fokus untuk kelulusanku yang sudah didepan mata.

Aku bangun dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Melihat wajahku di cermin. Aku melihat seseorang dengan mata bengkak bibir bengkak. Aku harus mengompres mataku.

~ Baram, ko ggeute seuchineun chueog~

~Baram, geudae hyanggi nal gamssaoneun deuthae~

Kudengar ponselku berbunyi lalu dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengangkatnya -tanpa melihat penelfonnya-.

"Sung Min-a.. Jadikan?" Aku terdiam, bingung mendengarnya. Aku ada janji apa?

"Min-nie jawab aku." Ahh, aku baru sadar bahwa aku ada jadwal survei dengan Yesung oppa.

"Ne.. oppa, jadi kok, jam 11 kan?"

"Ne.. apa perlu oppa jemput?"

"Ani.. tidak perlu oppa, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Hngg.. andwae, kau tetap oppa jemput."

"Hanhhh. Oke aku tunggu oppa."

"Neee..."

Aku menutup telfonku. Aku memang sedikit dekat dengan Yesung oppa dan aku memutuskan untuk sekelompok dengannya karna aku sekelas dengan Yesung oppa.

Lalu aku mengecek handphoneku yang dari semalam kusilent.

5 missed call, 20 messages.

Semua itu dari KyuHyun, hey bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi? Untuk apa lagi ia menghubungiku..

Ku coba untuk membuka salah satu pesannya.

"Min-a.. mian. Jeongmal mianhae.. angkat telfonku.. jebal"

Aku tertarik untuk membuka lagi pesannya yang lain. Hey, tidakkah ini lucu? Dia yang mengacuhkanku dan sekarang dia memohon agar tidak diacuhkan.

"Jebal Min. Kita perlu bicara"

"Angkat telfonku Sung Min! Kumohon."

"Min-a jangan acuhkan aku.. aku khawatir denganmu. Angkat telfonku?"

"Minnie.. jeball. Beri aku kesempatan."

Kesempatan? Kesempatan apalagi yang dia inginkan? Belum cukup kah ia menyakiti hatiku selama 3 bulan ini. Hhh..

Ku tutup semua pesannya tanpa membaca yang lain. Aku merasa sangat sulit berpikir saat ini. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pergi menyegarkan kepalaku ini.

.

Yesung oppa datang tepat disaat aku pun sudah selesai bersiap siap. Namja itu sangat tepat waktu. Aku memakai kaos peach dan celana pendek berwarna abu abu ditambah cardigan berwarna senada.

"Sung Min-a ada apa dengan matamu itu? Agak sedikit... bengkak?"

"Hmm? Bengkak? Memangnya bengkak?"

Lebih baik aku pura pura tidak tahu saja daripada nanti yesung oppa menanyakan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Ne.. waeyo? Ceritakan pada oppa. Palli hae."

"Aniya oppa.. nan gwaenchana.. tidak perlu khawatir padaku, semalam aku menonton drama tragis. Kkk"

"Jinjja? Kau tidak bohong kan? Awas saja kalau sampai ketahuan bohong" Yesung oppa menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu. Memandang curiga padaku.

"Neee, bawel sekali kau. Ayo kita pergi, kau tidak mau melakukan survei ya? Ayo"

"Kita lakukan dengan santai saja oke?"

"Oke.."

Akupun memakai sepatuku dan sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Kau sudah makan, belum?"

Ku dengar suara Yesung oppa dari arah dapur.

"Belum oppa, wae?"

"Aku juga belum, kita makan dulu baru pergi, aku yang akan memasaknya. Ada bahan masakan apa saja di kulkasmu?" Yesung oppa bertanya sambil membuka kulkas. Lalu mengobrak abrik kulkasku, untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Nee. Nee.. lakukan sesukamu saja oppa. Aku lelah denganmu." Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hehe.. mian" Yesung oppa memasang senyum 3 jarinya itu.

.

Disinilah aku,berjalan berdua dengan Yesung oppa di pasar jalan.

Kita disuruh melakukan survei di daerah pasar untuk mencari tahu makanan tradisional korea, mencicipinya dan membuat grafik, seberapa banyak orang menyukai itu.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Ne, sangat menyenangkan sebelum kulihat namja berpakaian hitam, bermasker, dan bertopi serba hitam itu berdiri dihadapanku.

Namja itu -Kyu Hyun- melihatku seperti ingin memakanku bulat bulat.

Ia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi.

"Yak, jangan seperti itu padanya," kudengan Yesung oppa berteriak dan ia juga menarik tanganku yang satu lagi.

"Lepaskan tangannya!"

"Cih, jangan pikir. Kau terlalu kasar terhadap wanita. Kau yang seharusnya melepaskan tangan Sung Min"

"Aku bilang lepaskan tangannya!"

Aku sangat pusing mendengar ini semua. Kyu Hyun ada masalah apalagi denganku? bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah menghubungiku lagi.

"Jangan menggunakan kepopuleranmu untuk mendapatkan wanita ini."

"Cih.."

"Yak.. bisakah kalian diam? Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya kalian tarik begini. Oppa lepaskan aku."

Yesung oppa memandangku aneh lalu melihat wajah namja itu. Kyu Hyun terlihat mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya dari matanya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi Minnie."

"Pergi? Cih, kau juga harus melepaskan tanganku tuan. Kita tidak ada urusan untuk pergi bersama" ku hentakkan tangannya dalam sekali coba yang langsung lepas.

"Mwo? Aniya. Jebal dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, eoh?" Aku bisa merasakan namja itu menatapku sendu. Tatapan yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Ani, kau sudah terlambat, aku tidak perlu lagi." Aku berusaha agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan namja itu. Aku takut aku akan goyah..

"Kajja Yesung oppa" aku menggandeng lengan Yesung oppa dan langsung menariknya pergi tanpa memperdulikan wajah kaget Yesung oppa.

"Sung Min-a!" Kudengar Kyu Hyun berteriak tapi aku tidak peduli.

.

"Wae? Ceritakan pada oppa, oppa tau, ani … bahkan sangat tau kau memiliki masalah." Aku dan Yesung oppa sedang duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman.

"Oppa..." aku merasakan air mataku ingin keluar.

"Gwaenchana.. ceritakan saja, oppa mendengarkanmu." Yesung oppa tersenyum sangat lembut padaku. Ia tampak telihat sangat dewasa kali ini.

"Aku.. rasanya aku.. aku belum siap oppa, aku bingung untuk menceritakannya..mianhayoo oppa.." ucapku menahan tangis dan menundukkan kepalaku agar Yesung oppa tidak melihat mata merahku.

Yesung oppa menganggkat daguku,

"Gwaenchana kalau kau belum siap menceritakannya, kau harus ingat oppa akan selalu terbuka untuk mu, dan mendengarkanmu, okay?" Oppa menghapus air mataku yang sudah mendesak untuk keluar dari tadi.

"Nee.. Hiks.. gomawo oppa, jeogmal gomawo, hiksss.

geundae hikss.

nan mianhae nadoyo.." ingin rasanya aku memeluk Yesung oppa agar aku bisa tenang, air mataku sudah keluar deras sekali.

Seperti tau keadaanku, Yesung oppa memelukku erat. "Uljima.. gwaenchana.." ucapnya sambil menepuk tepuk punggungku.

"Hikss.."

.

Disinilah, sehabis dari acara menenangkan diriku, aku dan Yesung oppa memasuki mobil karna hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?"

"Nee.. oppa aku lelah"

"Ok. Oppa akan mengantarmu, jangan lakukan hal bodoh ya.."

"Ne.."

Yesung oppa tersenyum padaku lalu mulai menyalankan mesinnya dan berjalan menuju rumahku.

.

Aku kembali berbaring di kasur ini, aku merenungkan kejadian yang tadi. Apakah aku terlalu kejam terhadap namja itu? Ah, aniya, aku harus melanjutkan ini sampi akhir.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar.

"Apakah kau sudah pulang? Ingin kujemput? Tidak sedang bersama namja itu lagi kan?"

Lagi lagi pesan dari namja itu. Aku langsung mencabut batterai handphoneku dan melemparnya kekasur.

Aku benar benar rasanya sangat membenci namja itu. Untuk apa ia masih menghubungiku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah memberinya jalan untuknya dengan yeoja itu? Apakah belum cukup?

Aku memustuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, aku akan memasak ramyun. Aku benar benar kehilangan tenaga setelah menangis tadi.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Aku yang melepas namja itu, tetapi aku merasa seperti aku menyiksa diriku sendiri. Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan namja itu? Aniya, aku harus melupakannya, dan tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Kumasukkan mie kedalam panci yang berisi air mendidih, aku sangat lapar. Rasanya ingin makan 2 bungkus mie sekaligus.

Aku membuka kulkasku dan meminum air dari botol berukuran 1.5liter dan langsung dari botolnya. Rasanya kepalaku sangat panas sampai ingin meledak.

Aku harus mencoba untuk hidup baik baik saja, mungkin aku harus mencoba berlibur kekampung halamanku. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Dan aku harap aku bisa melupakan namja itu dengan mudah.

Aku mengecek agendaku kuliahku. Lumayan, ada waktu 7 hari aku libur, untung sekali aku sudah mengumpulkan semua tugasku lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Huft, aku bisa pergi 5 hari kesana, untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Mieku sudah mendidih, aku langsung menganggkat panci berisi mie itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Aku akan makan langsung dari pancinya. Aku membuka tabku dan mencari tiket kereta untuk pergi ke kampung halamanku.

Tiba tiba muncul notifikasi akun chatting dari Hae Ra, sahabatku.

"Apakah kau baik baik saja, Yesung oppa bilang kau menangis.?"

"Ani, aku memang menangis, tapi sekarang aku sudah baik baik saja, tenang saja. Hahaha"

"Tenang saja kepalamu. Kau pasti menangis garagara namja bodoh itu kan?"

"Berhenti bersikap sok tahu!"

"Yak! Aku khawatir padamu. Benar kan garagara namja itu?"

"Cih biasa juga kau tidak peduli denganku. Ne! Garagara namja itu! Kau puas."

"Iya dasar nenek nenek, aku baru puas. Sudah ya aku mau pergi dulu. Bye~"

"Ishh…"

Aku sedikit terhibur dengannya. Aku merasa sedikit tenang. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya dan menceritakan semuanya. Akhirnya kembali ku lanjutkan acara makan memakanku itu. Sambil mengecek tiket kepulanganku.

Yes. Akhirnya aku ketemu tiketnya. Besok jam 9 pagi. Aku akan membereskan barang barangku malam ini.

.

.

Aku bangun sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Entah, aku lebih bersemangat untuk bertemu orang tuaku. Mungkin karna aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang tuaku.

Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kepulanganku, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada orang tuaku. Mungkin hanya Hae Ra yang akan aku beritahu.

Aku membuka ponselku dan mengetikkan pesan ke Hae Ra bahwa aku akan pulang ke Busan jam 9 ini. Ini masih jam 6 pagi,mungkin Hae Ra masih belum bangun. Dasar pemalas hhh.

Lalu aku bangkit dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku dulu. Masih ada waktu 3 jam untuk ke stasiun.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senandung dari mulutku, aku sangat senang. Aku harap aku bisa melupakan namja itu.

Aku pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku ingin makan egg chicken roll sekarang. Ah, kemarin aku membeli egg chicken roll siap saji. Aku akan menggorengnya saja. Hmm..

Ku siapkan nasi saat menunggu daging itu matang. Ku cek ponselku, siapa tahu hae ra sudah membalas ponselku.

Ting.

1 message received.

Hah.. baru saja ku sentuh ponselku, dia sudah membalasnya, kkk tumben sekali dia sudah bangun.

Aku menganggkat daging yang ku goreng dan menaruhnya diatas nasi yang sudah ku siapkan, lalu ku bawa piring itu kemeja makan. Aku sangat lapar!

Ku cek ponselku, tadi belum sempat kubuka pesan dari Hae Ra.

From : Cho Kyu Hyun

To : Me

Kau ada dimana? Ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini? Aku akan menjemputmu, ok? Kau tunggu saja dirumahmu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.

Mwo? Ini apa? Aku kira aku mendapat balasan dari Hae Ra, tapi ternyata malah mendapat pesan dari namja itu.

Ahhh, dia pasti sedang menuju kemari. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus pergi lebih dulu sebelum dia mencariku? Hah iya aku harus pergi dulu.

Ku selesaikan makanku dan langsung melesat kekamar. Aku mengambil koperku, tas dan juga tabku, aku harus cepat.

Ku pakai sepatu secepat mungkin sebelum namja itu datang dan menemukanku seperti ini. Ku buka pintuku dan aish, terkunci. Aku lupa membukanya tadi.

Aku masuk lagi kekamarku untuk mengambil kunci pintu rumahku dan aku kesulitan menemukannya karna aku lupa sudah menaruhnya dimana.

Haish, aku harus cepat..

Ah, akhirnya ketemu. Sedikit berlari aku menuju pintu keluar dan memasukan kuncinya. Kuputar kuncinya dan akhirnya aku bisa keluar.

"Hai."

Kudonggakkan kepalaku dan melihat namja itu tersenyum lima jari dihadapanku.

Mulutku ternganga melihat itu. Usahaku untuk menghindar darinya gagal. Ia bahkan sudah ada didepan pintu rumahku.

"Oh.." ucapku beberapa saat setelah mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Sudah siap kan? Ayo!" Namja itu mengajakku menaiki mobilnya. Aku harus bagimana?

"Aniya, tidak perlu kau pulang saja, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Ani, kau harus pergi bersamaku, ayo! Cepat sebelum kau terlambat. Ada yang harus kubicarakan juga."

"Ani, aku sudah bilang bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan jangan menghubungiku lagi." Aku menarik koperku dan mengunci pintuku cepat.

"Kenapa bawa koper? Kau mau pindah? Mau kemana?"

Aku hanya diam dan berjalan cepat menuju jalan. Tinggal 1 jam lagi keberangkatanku, aku tidk ingin terlambat hanya karna namja ini.

"Yak, jawab aku. Kau mau kemana?"

Haish, kenapa taksi di jalan ini sangat sulit ditemui? Aku harus cepat.

"Yak! Aku akan mengikutimu, jangan harap kau akan bisa lepas dariku, ya. Sudah kubilang kita harus bicara. Kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham katamu? Cih, pokoknya kita sudah berakhir dan jangan temu aku dan jangan mengikutiku" kutatap tajam matanya dan membuang mukaku.

"Berakhir? Apanya yang berakhir? Kau kan tidak bilang hubungan kita berakhir, kau hanya bilang hubungan kerja kita, berati kita masih berpacaran sampai sekarang."

"Shhh.. kau.." aku benar benar geram dengan namja ini, ingin ku tusuk dengan pisau.

Ku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan memegang kerah kemejanya.

T

B

C

Ini kali pertama aku buat ff, ga mau panjang panjang sih, aku penasaran aja, kalau aku buat cerita bakal gimana, soalnya kalo aku cerita ke temen aku, katanya mereka ga ngerti sama yang aku bicarain, katanya aku ngomong engga jelas, kecepetan pula. Hh. ㅜㅜ, review yaa biar aku tau kemampuan aku itu gimana.. huhu, aku butuhh.

Kalau mau lanjutannya juga, review aja, moga moga aja aku bisa maanfaatin waktu baik baik buat lanjutin.. Gomawoo..


	2. Chapter 2 end

Author :  
Yoo Hye Min a.k.a Ely

Cast :  
Lee Sung Min  
Cho Kyu Hyun  
Ye Sung  
Lee Hae Ra  
Lee Dong Hae  
Dan masih banyak lagi~

Genre :  
Drama, romance, sad.

Rated :  
T

 _Langsung aja ya, author lelah sangat ): Sorry for typo jg yaa(:_

 **Lee SungMin POV**

"Kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini... Dengar Cho.. A-aku ingin... k-kita putus."  
Kulepaskan kerah kemejanya lalu membuang mukaku. Dadaku terasa sesak dan panas. Lagi- lagi air mataku seperti ingin mengalir begitu saja dari mataku.

Entah menguap kemana keberanianku tadi untuk membentaknya. Tadinya aku sangat ingin membentaknya, mengeluarkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menakutinya agar dia tidak berani lagi untuk mengejarku lagi. Tapi semuanya terasa menghilang begitu saja saat aku melihat matanya.

 **Author POV**

"Hubungan kita tak akan berjalan lama Kyuhyun, jika hanya aku yang menginginkanmu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau berterus terang padaku, jika bukan aku gadis yang kau pilih tiga tahun lalu itu.… seharusnya kau mengakhirinya saja sejak dulu."

SungMin menundukkan kepalanya.  
Dia tidak berani melihat KyuHyun karna jika SungMin melihatnya maka seketika itu, air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Karena tadi saat ia mengadukannya pada KyuHyun tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menggungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan karna menurutnya setelah ini, dia dan KyuHyun tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, hal ini terasa salah. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus meluruskan ini semua. Sebelum semuanya menjadi bertambah rumit.

"Aku merasa kecil saat mengetahui ini Kyuhyun." SungMin mulai terisak.

"Kenapa kau tega membohongiku selama ini? Harusnya aku mengerti bagaimana kakunya kau saat kita berpacaran, harusnya aku sadar saat hanya aku yang sibuk untuk membuat kita menjadi sering bertemu, harusnya aku… sadar semua itu.. hiks"

SungMin benar benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan semua yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama. Semua yang SungMin katakan mengalir begitu saja. Begitu pula tangisannya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan menangis sekarang.

"Cukup SungMin cukup…." Kyuhyun tak berbeda jauh dengannya, lelaki itu merasa bersalah mendengar itu semua. "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kyuhyun menunduk.

SungMin memalingkan wajahnya "Aku…"

"Aku tahu"Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, SungMin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tiga tahun belakangan ini, terima kasih kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyanyangimu sebagai kekasihmu Kyuhyun"

KyuHyun semakin merasa bahwa ini sudah terlalu jauh, terlalu rumit, hingga ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

"SungMin, aku…"Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Cukup Kyuhyun, tolong dengarkan aku. Kemarin, saat di cafe, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu saat kau bertemu dengan teman kantor mu itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama kalau ternyata kalian berhubungan." Untuk sekian kalinya SungMin berusaha tersenyum.

"Bahkan Tuhan memberitahuku kenyataan yang harusnya sudah aku tahu, kita memang seharusnya tidak bersatu Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menggeleng tak terima.

"Aku akan bertunangan esok dengan lelaki, yang sudah aku kenal sebelum dirimu. Ia memang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun lalu, aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Aku rasa aku akan mudah, menganggap ia sebagai pendampingku" SungMin rasa ia harus sedikit berbohong agar KyuHyun mempercayainya dan tidak mengejarnya seperti ini lagi. Ia takut.

"Tidak SungMin aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah berurai airmata, KyuHyun benar benar tidak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya SungMin tak tega melihat air mata yang sudah dikeluarkan KyuHyun. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun bahwa itu adalah semua kesalahannya, ia juga tidak akan menyangkal perasaannya.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun melihat wajah SungMin dalam.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Kuharap setelah aku bersamanya, jangan muncul dihadapanku meskipun itu hanya untuk menyapa. A-aku… memang egois" Kyuhyun terisak

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun kau mau meluangkan waktu sibukmu untuk menemuiku. Aku harap setelah ini kau bisa memilih dengan hatimu sendiri, tanpa membuat orang keliru lagi Kyuhyun." SungMin berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat, ia langsung melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang lewat dan masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih tak sadar, ini bukan yang seperti ini yang KyuHyun inginkan. Ia salah, ia mengakui itu semua. Tapi,ada satu hal yang SungMin harus tahu. Kyuhyun mencintainya,sangat- sangat mencintainya.

Kyuhyun pun menyusul SungMin, ia menarik tangan SungMin sebelum gadis itu masuk kedalam taxi. SungMin, hanya diam melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho KyuHyun."

"SungMin aku bisa jelaskan,dari awal hingga akhir aku akan menjelaskannya. Tolong jangan seperti ini, kau salah paham Min.. Aku mohon dengarkan aku" SungMin memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu banyak mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. SungMin merasa malu dan ia hanya ingin sendirian sekarang, menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu SungMin, sungguh aku mencintaimu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis, ia memandang nanar SungMin. KyuHyun mengusap air matanya. Ia harus meluruskannya sekarang.

SungMin tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Ia terdiam, lalu mendongak melihat wajah KyuHyun.

KyuHyun memanfaatkan situasi terdiamnya SungMin untuk mengatakan maaf kepada supir taksi lalu menutup pintunya. Ia harus mengagalkan SungMin untuk pergi.

Setelah taksi itu pergi, KyuHyun yang masih menggengam tangan SungMin langsung menarik SungMin untuk kembali kerumah SungMin. Mereka hanya berjalan beberapa langkah saja untuk menuju rumah SungMin karna tadi mereka tidak berjalan jauh dari rumah SungMin.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, berada didepan rumah SungMin dengan SungMin yang masih terkejut.

KyuHyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia merasa senang karena berhasil mengagalkan SungMin untuk pergi darinya. Dan tentu ia senang karena SungMin mau mendengarkan bahwa ia mencintainya.

KyuHyun mengusap air mata SungMin yang masih membekas di pipi SungMin dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia merasa malu, bahkan ia merasa malu karena debaran jantungnya. KyuHyun juga merasa malu karena mengakui cintanya ke SungMin. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi, SungMin harus tahu semuanya dan segalanya tentangnya.

.

KyuHyun tahu bahwa SungMin sangat lelah, SungMin pingsan saat dia sudah sadar dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat KyuHyun.

Maka dari itu, KyuHyun -yang sudah mengetahui password rumah SungMin, membuka pintunya sambil menggendong SungMin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar SungMin. KyuHyun langsung membaringkan SungMin dan menelfon dokter untuk segera datang.

Dokter yang memeriksa SungMin mengatakan bahwa SungMin hanya kelelahan dan anemianya kambuh. Ia hanya perlu banyak beristirahat. Sungmin sempat sadar, memyebutkan nama KyuHyun lalu kembali tidur karena efek obat yang diminumnya.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan itu, dokter pribadi KyuHyun segera pamit karena dokter itu mempunyai urusan lain setelah ini.

KyuHyun sedang sibuk memandangi wajah SungMin yang terlelap sekarang. Ia tersenyum mengingat tindakannya, ia tak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk berbicara dengan SungMin lagi. Ia bergerak mendekati wajah SungMin mencium bibirnya lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak ingin SungMin terbangun, lalu tiba- tiba mendorongnya karena kaget. Lalu, Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut SungMin yang masih terlelap.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu SungMin, maaf untuk semuanya."

.

.

SungMin melenguh sambil mengerjapkan matanya, setelah itu ia membuka matanya yang belum begitu sempurna. Ia memperhatikan dimana ia sekarang, sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan SungMin sambil tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah SungMin yang sedang bingung. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, SungMin seketika tersentak kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun ternyata berada didekatnya.

"Omo! Ya Tuhan… kenapa… kenapa kau ada disini?" Ujar SungMin gugup membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, SungMin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari, kau pingsan tadi karna kelelahan." SungMin menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, hah!" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu yang ternyata mendapatkan kemarahan dari SungMin

"Apa kau gila Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu." SungMin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu SungMin, kau… kau salah jika kau menganggap aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." KyuHyun berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk SungMin. "Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang terlambat mengungkapkan ini semua, aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu"

SungMin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, tolong beri aku kesempatan" Nada Kyuhyun mulai lirih.

"Kau…ingin bicara apa?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu,kalau tiga tahun lalu aku… memang tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya bermain main saat menyatakan cintaku kepadamu. Temanku bilang aku tidak berani menyatakan cinta kepada yeoja." SungMin hanya diam.

"Tapi setelah aku bersamamu beberapa bulan, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku jadi merindukanmu setiap aku tidak melihatmu. Bukan karena paksaan dari pihak mana pun. Aku melihat kebaikan dan ketulusanmu, aku mulai terbuka. Tapi aku masih merasa kaku jika bersamamu. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk tidak bersamamu terus karena aku merasa sangat canggung." Kyuhyun menatap SungMin lekat.

"Sayang aku mohon kau harus percaya padaku. Mungkin tidak semuanya, aku menjelaskan padanya kalau aku sudah mencintaimu. Tolong tatap aku, perhatikan mataku. Kau bisa melihat semuanya dimataku." SungMin hanya diam Kyuhyun meraih tangan SungMin membimbingnya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Jika saja hatiku bisa berbicara tanpa menggunakan mulutku, aku yakin ia akan mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu"  
SungMin tersenyum kecil, ia terharu.

"Sayang kau percaya padaku 'kan?" SungMin bingung menjawabnya. Ia merubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Lalu kau bisa jelaskan yang di cafe kemarin itu?"

"Ah.."

"Itu mantan pacarku, sayang." SungMin tertegun menatap Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Kemarin eommaku mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkanku, lalu aku kemarin saat dicafe aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah beberapa minggu kita tidak bertemu." KyuHyun tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya, tiba tiba aku memikirkan untuk pura pura mengatakan bahwa ia adalah yeojachinguku agar eomma tidak jadi menjodohkanku. Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Eomma sekarang sudah tau bahwa aku hanya berpura pura. Eomma mengikutiku dan mengawasiku terus tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jadi, kau masih ingat kan saat aku bilang aku masih kaku jika bersamamu, tadi? Aku tidak mau saat aku memperkenalkan kau dengan eommaku, aku masih kaku. Itu akan membuat eomma semakin tidak percaya. Sekarang entah bagaimana aku merasa semua kekakuanku menguap begitu saja. Dan, sayang. Kau harus dengar ini." SungMin menatap KyuHyun serius.

"Eommaku sudah tau bahawa aku memilikimu." Bisik KyuHyun ditelinga SungMin. SungMin melototkan matanya

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tatap SungMin penasaran. Tiba tiba ia merasa takut.

"Apakah eommamu menentang kita? Aku hanyalah orang biasa dan tidak cantik.."

KyuHyun terkikik. "Tentu saja eomma menerimamu sayang. Ia sangat bahagia mengetahuinya dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya." KyuHyun tersenyum lembut ke SungMin. Dan memeluk SungMin erat.

"Sekarang aku jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa padamu" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup bilang kau mencintaiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." SungMin melotot dan mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang maumu saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh, mereka pun meresapi pelukan mereka. Saling diam tersenyum dengan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, aku percaya padamu." Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, SungMin perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Dan aku mencintaimu" SungMin tersenyum lembut. Mereka saling menatap dalam. Saling merasakan perasaan masing masing dari mata mereka.

The End.

.

.

.

" Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada tubuhku saat aku tidur?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura berpikir.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hanya mencium bibirmu yang manis itu, tadinya aku ingin membuka pakaianmu. Tapi tak seru jika kau juga tidak membantuku,untuk melepaskan pakaian" KyuHyun memberikan smirknya.

"Astaga kau itu" Kyuhyun tertawa besar "Ternyata kau seperti seorang psikopat Kyuhyun, sungguh aku takut dengan sikap aslimu ini."

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku tak melakukan banyak hal. Ah! Kau belum menjelaskan tentang tunanganmu itu!"

SungMin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Benar, aku kan ditunangkan besok. Makanya aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Kyu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama lagi." Ucap SungMin pura-pura sedih.

"Yak! Jangan begitu sayang."

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda KyuHyun. Maafkan aku."

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain memilikimu, selain aku sayang. Kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku setelah kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Hhh.. Aku mencintaimu, kau.….kau harus tahu itu" sebut KyuHyun yang membuat SungMin tersenyum

"Eomma pasti senang, jika kita akan menikah"

"Memang kau sudah melamarku?"

"Sudah, aku sudah menemui orang tuamu dan melamarmu. Mereka juga langsung menerimaku, aku hebatkan?" SungMin menggeleng meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga? Kau itu sungguh aneh dan menyebalkan"

"Tentu saja karna aku malu. Tapi sekarang kan aku sudah tidak malu lagi denganmu, jadi aku akan memberitahumu semuanya."

"Apa kau tidak suka?" SungMin mengangguk imut, Kyuhyun diam berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meraih tangan SungMin, ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Untuk beberapa alasan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, saat aku memikirkanmu aku mulai bicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku merindukanmu, kau benar benar memberikan aku hari yang sempurna, aku akan berada disisimu selamanya. Aku sudah mengungkapkan setengah dari hatiku, maka kau harus bersamaku. Aku tak peduli meskipun dengan cara memaksa, yang aku tahu adalah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Lee SungMin maukah kau menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki bodoh dalam setiap tindakan. Tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku hanya akan memberimu kebahagiaan "SungMin terkekeh dalam kalimat Kyuhyun yang merendah,masih ada saja sifat percaya diri lelaki itu.

"Ya aku bersedia"Jawab SungMin sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun bergerak mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam. SungMin memperhatikan, ia bisa melihat ada dua cincin didalamnya saat Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu.

Kyuhyun lalu mengenakan cincin itu, dijari manis SungMin. Kedua cincin yang memiliki model berbeda itu,sudah melingkar indah dijari manis tangan kanan SungMin.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menunduk. KyuHyun memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah ya, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Sangat sulit untuk membujukmu lagi." Ujar KyuHyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping SungMin dan mengangkat lengannya untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Ish... yak! Kenapa kau malah tidur disini? YAKK!"  
KyuHyun dengan cepat melingarkan tangannya dipinggang SungMin lalu memeluknya erat.

" Stttt... Ayo kita tidur Min.."

"YAK!" 

-END- 

Jadi tuh ceritanya tadi author ud niat mau buat cerita ini jadi beberapa part, nah pas pertama kali buat, ud author save juga documentnya, entah bagaimana itu document ilang. Kebayang kan ud ketik susah susah tapi ilang?

Nah, trus author coba lagi ketik untuk kedua kalinya, ceritanya juga sama, mau dijadiin beberapa part juga. Ud author save baik baik supaya ga ilang. Eh pas mau di lanjutin ceritanya, pas dicari lagi . Documennya hilang saudara saudara. Documennya Gaada. Kemaren emg sempet apus apus jg sih mungkin keapus. Jujur aja author capeee….

Jadinya skrg author jd mls trs buat jd 2shoot aja deh drpd ini ff ga ada endingnya. Author capeeeee. Cape banget jujur aja.

Author ngerasa skrg lg banyak beban. Author skrg kls 11 gatau ini perasaan author aja apa semua org, author ngerasa berat bgt ngejalanin semua tugas. Passion author ud ilang, blm lg gurunya ngadain remed dgn susah payah. Author akhirnya merasa membego trs stress sndiri. Butuh libur sminggu jg sih.. tp kapan? Hhh. Kalo bisa kallian kasi tau author ya gmn cara ngembaliin passion dalam diri author biar bisa niat belaja lg, ga males lg, kalian bisa kasih tau di reviiew aja. (:

Ah.. author malah jd curhat disini. Sorry ya. Author lg butuh. Kkkk.

Thanks bgt juga buat yang ngereview. Review kalian menyenangkan author bgt sih jujur ajaa(:

Review kalian bikin saya jadi mau ngelanjutin sampai endingnya. Tadinya author ud mls bgt grgr tugas skolah yang susahnya stgh mampus. Tuh kann jadi curhat lg.

Sekian ya..

Byee~~~

Kalo author niat author buatin ff lain ya.. gomawouuu (: (: (: *bow*bow*


End file.
